


Seaside Love

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Side Story, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: Aphelios and Sett go on a small vacation by the Targon seaside. This takes place in The Pugilist universe, after Aphelios and Sett have dated for some time. Sett has learned how to read sign language in order to finally communicate with Aphelios as well.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Seaside Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side story while I continue working on the next chapter of The Pugilist. Sorry about the wait, I've just been stuck and want to write the best of my ability. Hope you enjoy this fic in the meantime!

Aphelios hadn’t been in Targon in a while, and it was a strange feeling to pass the dark forests that conceal his people and continue onward toward the sea, the architecture changing and the environment shifting dramatically. The green air shifts to something saltier and crisper, almost cleaner in a way. Dark buildings transform into white marble to blend into white sand - surrounding the blue sea under the blue sky. 

“Have ya been to the ocean before?” Sett asks him, his voice gentle, his arm heavy over Aphelios’s shoulders. The carriage they’re in is dark from the curtains suspended over the windows, and the ride has been fairly smooth with only a few bumps knocking them against each other on their plush velvet seat. It’s fairly humid, and Sett’s skin feels uncomfortably damp and sticky to his dismay.

Aphelios shakes his head to the question. “No places to hide,” he signs, smoothly, with a small smile. God, even in the dark of the carriage Aphelios looks gorgeous - dark eyes and milky skin and soft, plump lips. Sett wants to get his hands on the young man already, but he manages to restrain himself, reminding himself that he will have an entire week to wreck him again and again as much as he likes. The thought alone is enough to get his heart pounding. 

“Well, you’ll have a blast, Phel. I got us a real nice place to stay. And, like ya asked, Sheila will be comin’ towards the end of the week to stay with us. Though I don’t understand why.”

He can’t help it, jealousy seeps into his voice as he mentions this. He is hyper aware of how beautiful Sheila is, and how much time she and Aphelios spend together roaming the halls and reading in the library and gardens, as far away from the Pits as possible. He’s mentioned, sideways, that they spend a lot of time together, and Aphelios, being somewhat thick headed, simply agreed and smiled. 

“Sheila is my friend,” Aphelios replies, signing Sheila’s name fondly. 

“And I’m your lover…” Sett pouts, making Aphelios rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, I have both a lover and a friend.” He leans forward and places a kiss on Sett’s cheek, as delicate as the wings of a bird brushing his skin. “I’m very lucky.” 

Sett huffs and decides to drop it, instead pulling back the curtain some to gaze outside, the scenery rolling by like the waves of the sea. Well, Sheila being there or not won’t ruin the overall experience. He’ll be able to spend quality time with his lover by the sea - away from the fighting and the grit. The carriage enters a picturesque village - rounded white buildings with blue roofs and decorated with columns and connected with sloped staircases and endearing balconies. Architecturally wise, it’s not really Sett’s style, but when he notices how much Aphelios’s eyes glow with wonder at the sight he decides that it could probably grow on him. 

The carriage stops and Aphelios jumps out of the velvet seat excitedly, throwing open the door and letting in a wave of salty, humid air. His excitement is contagious, and Sett finds himself following the young man out of the carriage onto the dirt below, pulling their baggage out and setting it down. In this picturesque village no one knows their names or what they’ve done. It feels relaxing to know that in this place they’re anonymous, and in that sense they’re safe. 

The villa that Sett rented out is extravagant for Aphelios’s standards, but to Sett it’s just right - his lover deserves the best, after all. A stone throw from the sea, wide, sweeping windows and marble columns and exquisite engravings. He finds himself wanting to take Aphelios to bed straight away, and when he tugs the boy towards the massive bed heaped with white blankets he finds Aphelios pleasantly pliant and willing, eager to be held and taken. Sheila dresses Aphelios in all of the clothing Sett is fond of - exposing outfits that reveal the boy’s milky skin and the supple curve of his body, lean, healthy, and youthful.The clothing comes away from the boy easily, falling into lacy heaps on the cool floor, leaving the Lunari bare among the cloud of comforter and sheets. Aphelios covers himself modestly, ivory skin warm against the white bedding, his dark hair falling in front of his face to hide his blushed cheeks - the epitome of shyness and innocence.

It’s much different than how Sett first met him that fateful evening, a lithe figure coming through his balcony window with a moonstone blade in hand, and Sett already being awake, suffering from another restless night. At that time, Aphelios looked as cold and sharp as the blade he held, and if Sett weren’t awake beforehand he is certain that the assassin would’ve killed him easily. 

Originally, he wasn’t going to fuck him. That wasn’t a normal thing Sett did. Sure, he took partners to bed, but he was never one to do it against someone’s will. He was going to scare the boy, that was all. Not go the whole way. But the way Aphelios looked up at him, defiant but somewhat wanting, his cheeks and chest flushed with embarrassment and desire made Sett lose all sense of self control. It was such a guilty pleasure, taking the boy’s virginity that night as if he owned it, a trophy that only he had the chance of obtaining. Delicate skin above lean muscle, a sweet scent that only belonged to Aphelios, exposing his throat, arching his back and letting out the sweetest sounds from his soft tattooed lips, more soul aching than any woman Sett ever had been with before. 

Even now, even when he’s taken Aphelios again and again, he never tires of seeing the boy like this, as fragile as the petals on a flower, bruised so easily with the slightest touch. Sett removes his own clothing and climbs atop the boy, straddling him between his thighs, towering above him. Aphelios looks up at him underneath dark lashes, a lustful gaze, a knowing look. And then he signs something to Sett, the shyest of gestures, and Sett pauses, digesting what Aphelios signed to him, a request floating in the air.  
“I want you to make love to me.”

“Isn’t that what I do?” Sett asks, confused. 

Aphelios shakes his head, looking abashed. “No, you fuck me...I want you to make love to me.”

What does that mean? Does he want him to go slower? Be gentler? To Sett, the phrases are one in the same, but apparently to Aphelios there is a clear distinction between the two. 

“What does that mean?” Sett asks him, feeling rather stupid.

Aphelios tilts his head, looking thoughtful. “Like…” The boy’s hands pause as he thinks, his long fingers hanging in mid air. “More loving. More intimate.”

Sett sits, feeling awfully awkward, especially with his hard on going soft with the confusion of the situation. Aphelios sits up as well, looking determined to get what he wants. “I’ll show you,” he signs to Sett. “Lay down.”

Sett feels embarrassed on top of confused, now. “I don’t like being a bottom,” he says, feeling his ears press against his head in distaste. 

“Please,” Aphelios insists, and Sett slowly takes Aphelios’s place, laying flat on his back and looking up at his lover hesitantly. He doesn’t particularly want to be penetrated, in fact, the idea is somewhat disconcerting to him, it feels as if his own manliness and air of authority would be threatened by him being the one getting fucked, not the other way around. 

But Aphelios instead leans down, pressing his soft face into Sett’s throat, buried into the skin between his neck and shoulder. Something warm and wet touches his skin and Sett unconsciously shivers against Aphelios’s tongue, feeling strangely vulnerable. The boy flicks his tongue against the soft skin, tasting it, savoring it, and then he bites down, sending a jolt throughout Sett’s entire body, a strangely primal feeling. He feels each individual tooth sinking in, and it’s not at all painful, feeling more sensual than anything, and as quickly as Aphelios bit down he begins kissing and licking once again, making Sett’s back arch in protest. The kisses are quick but loving, covering every inch of his shoulder and neck, and moving to his collarbone, his jaw, going down to his chest and sucking on the bud of his nipples, drawing them out, making Sett shudder and groan. He feels himself once again hardening against Aphelios’s ministrations, feeling needy, feeling desperate for even more attention. He wants it faster, wants even more loving, he wants to feel the boy’s soft, small mouth on other parts of him, use that hot tongue to treat other parts of his body. But Aphelios is slow, tender, and gives every inch of skin attention, making all of Sett’s nerves sing with desire. 

“Give me more, Mooncake,” he groans. “I can’t stand this.”

Aphelios doesn’t reply, but his eyes glint mischievously from where he presses his face into Sett’s chest, and he gently but firmly pushes Sett’s hands away and takes Sett’s dusty pink nipple between his teeth and tugs, making the man’s very knees feel weak. This is just cruel teasing! He feels his cock leaking precum, twitching needily, so close and yet so far from where it wants to be buried. Aphelios leans forward and fits his sweet lips against Sett’s, and Sett takes this opportunity greedily, making out with him like a starving man finally getting food to eat. Hot tongues, exploring Aphelios’s small mouth, claiming his territory, hands moving to twist into Aphelios’s dark hair, bringing him even closer, meshing their mouths together. Sure, there is desperation in the kiss, kindled desire flaring between them, but there is something distinctly tender about not immediately hopping into the sex trying to race to climax, instead savoring one another and their shared company, and suddenly the concept of ‘making love’ makes more sense to Sett. Aphelios wanted to be assured he is desired in more than one way, assured that he’s more than just a good fuck. It’s an understandable desire.

And then Aphelios sits up and curls that beautiful hand around Sett’s member and the wave of bliss that overtakes him is unimaginable. Warm fingers moving around something even warmer, the cool seaside breeze blowing across his bare chest, silk underneath his back and Aphelios’s delicate thighs pressed against his sides, breathtakingly soft. It feels so good, the simple motion of the boy’s hand moving up and down, spreading heat between his legs, a pressure building like water against a dam. Aphelios moves to sit between his spread legs, watching closely, his gaze one that embarrasses Sett considering what the boy’s looking at. Up and down, establishing a rhythm as steady as a heartbeat, bringing the skin of his cock up to the tip and then smoothing it like one would with the sheets on the bed, making Sett groan.

He doesn’t normally moan. He’s embarrassed by it, instead resorting to cursing and hissing his breath out between his bared teeth, but Aphelios’s gaze is so heated, so tender, so eager to please that the sounds escape him, sounds he almost didn’t recognize as his own. Aphelios’s mouth hasn’t even touched him and he’s about to come, becoming undone just by the boy’s hands. He lets out small protests, warning him of the imminent climax, and Aphelios doesn’t slow, instead maintaining the same immaculate pace with only the small curve of his sweet lips indicating he heard Sett’s pleas. Just as he begins to cum the Lunari leans down, wrapping his mouth around Sett’s swollen tip and the action sends him over, releasing everything until he’s empty and trembling from the sensations, nails digging desperately into the sheets as if trying to anchor himself. Aphelios sucks him gently clean, making Sett shudder from how sensitive he is, and Aphelios pulls off with the softest ‘pop’, giving Sett a satisfied smile.

“That,” he signs, “Is making love.” 

“I see,” Sett says, weakly. “Making love means ‘driving Sett crazy.’”

Aphelios laughs, a beautiful sound slightly roughened from the poison he’s drank in the past. “I mean, it’s supposed to be more tender and loving. If I could speak to you, if my hands weren’t full, I’d be telling you how much you mean to me, how handsome you are…” His hands hesitate, those soft, loving hands, and Sett sits up, taking those hands in his, enveloping them - sunshine and moonlight, an eclipse between them. 

“Then I’ll be saying all of those things for you.” Sett murmurs, huskily. He leans close, pressing his lips against Aphelios’s ear gently, breathing the next words: “You mean so much to me, Mooncakes. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. You’re the first. You’re the only one.”

Aphelios’s hands strain against his, wanting to sign in answer, but Sett shakes his head, holding them tighter. “No no, it’s my turn to make love to you. I want to take care of you. Here, lay down.”

Aphelios swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and he slides to take Sett’s place laying down, looking so indescribably beautiful, so shyly delicate - the last petal falling into the early snow. He goes to lay on his stomach, offering himself to Sett but the man stops him, keeping the boy on his back. 

“I want to see your face,” Sett says, helplessly, and Aphelios’s cheeks flush. As much as he wants to leap straight into the actual act of sex, Sett holds himself back and instead leans in, pressing his face into the crook of Aphelios’s neck. Warm, sweet skin meets his lips, tasting of salt and soap, and he feels Aphelios’s pulse just under his skin, fluttering like a butterfly’s wings. He uses his tongue as Aphelios had, pressing it into the muscle there and massaging, sucking, nibbling. 

Aphelios can’t speak, but the minute trembling of his body and the delicate sounds escaping his lips is enough for Sett, he’s become used to reading the signs Aphelios gives him. The boy’s fingers clasp desperately around Sett’s biceps, his legs quiver and he moans sweetly, so softly it could be blamed on the breeze. Sett can feel himself growing hard at the boy’s response and he’s satisfied when he sees Aphelios’s own arousal, as well proportioned as the rest of his lithe body. Sett sits up, spreading the boy’s legs, exposing the pink, tight round muscle there, one of Aphelios’s most personal areas, one only Sett has traversed. He wets his middle finger in his mouth and leans forward as he begins to push his finger inside, making the boy’s face light up bright red and his nails dig into Sett’s arms. 

Make love. Suppress animalistic desires, love tenderly, gently, make it as sensual as possible for your partner. That’s what he’s looking for, right? He begins kissing Aphelios, sweet, slow kisses, only parted by Aphelios’s small whimpers and gasps. Sett controls the motion of his finger, making it slow as it moves in and out, letting the boy feel every bit as he stretches out the stubborn muscle, moving side to side and up and down and in and out...a dance between their bodies. Sett separates himself from their kisses, leaving Aphelios’s lips went and trembling needily, and instead moves to give the boy’s chest attention, focused on those rosebuds of nipples. He knows that Aphelios likes the prick of his teeth, and so he applies the brush of his canines liberally, making the boy cry out and whimper in answer. Tugging on them, sucking them, it suddenly becomes such a treat when he takes his time, and Aphelios doesn’t seem able to take the extended attention - precum leaking onto his stomach from his trembling cock. 

“Do you want more?” Sett murmurs, pushing his finger deeper to emphasize his point. 

Aphelios moans and nods quickly, not needing to sign to get his desperation across. Sett pulls away, spreading the boy’s legs and removing his finger, Aphelios’s muscles clenching to keep it in as he pulls it out. He teases him just a little, rubbing his own throbbing member against Aphelios’s, rubbing the tip against the boy’s balls, sliding down to circle around his asshole, prodding the entrance and making Aphelios’s hips jerk to try to get him inside. It’s endearingly arousing to see him in such a state, and Sett finally begins pushing his cock in, sliding slowly, lubricated by his saliva and precum, and Aphelios makes a noise at every inch entering, tightening around Sett deliciously. 

Sett leans forward, his face hovering above Aphelios’s as he begins thrusting, looking into those dark eyes and absorbing all of the emotions he sees there: desire, passion, intensity, joy. Make love. He keeps the space slow and steady, establishing a rhythm as the boy had earlier, and he begins speaking, gasping words.

“You mean so much to me, Aphelios. I’m so glad that ya came into my life, and that ya chose to stay. You’re so handsome, and so sweet. I’ve never met anyone like you.” He groans as their bodies move together, skin against skin, the truth laid bare between them. There are words hanging there in the minuscule space between their beating hearts, begging to be said, asking to be spoken aloud. Love. Sett’s heart is in his throat as he looks down at the boy, the Lunari’s cheeks warm like summer and his sweet tattooed lips parted in pleasure.

Memories blur in Sett’s mind - is it too soon to say such a thing? Finding Aphelios napping in his large bed at the end of the day, eating dinner together, sitting in the library and learning to sign in the afternoon sun. Bathing together, sleeping together, dressing together. Stolen kisses and delicate touches in passing, and sometimes more, if Sett is given the opportunity. Flaunting the boy, bragging about him to anyone who would listen, daydreaming about the dark haired beauty waiting for him after his work is finished. How long has it been? Several months? A year? Time is far from a reliable source when it comes to fickle things like emotions. 

Would it scare Aphelios if he said it? Would it push him away? Does he want to take such a risk?

Aphelios releases Sett’s arms just to sign a single motion before gripping on again, so quick Sett almost misses it. “More.” A desperate, needy plea that Aphelios would never admit to besides in situations like these when his guard is down. Those beautiful eyes practically beg Sett to pick up the pace and cause them both to come undone. 

So he obeys. Colliding together, the warm air tinged with Aphelios’s wordless cries and Sett’s curses in tandem. He can sense Aphelios coming closer, the unruliness of his body's actions and the tightening around his cock reveals it to be so, and he presses his forehead against the boy’s as he thrusts as deep as he possibly can.

“Aphelios, I love you.”

Then they fall apart in each other’s arms.

~

When Sett awakes, he finds himself alone in the large bed, sleepily tangled in the white sheets with morning sun shining behind the gossamer curtains. The air smells like the sea and Aphelios’s sweet scent, pressed into the blankets and pillows beside him, and he sits up, ears twitching as he listens for the boy. The villa is as quiet as can be, only disturbed by the sound of windchimes and the breeze and distant birdsong. Worry pangs in his chest as he clambers out of bed, picking up a clean robe hanging by the door and slipping it on as he walks out into the corridor. The marble floor is startlingly cools under his warm bare feet, the sound of his steps almost completely silent. He feels like calling out for his lover, but hesitates to, somewhat intimidated by the serenity of the morning.  
He stops when he sees Aphelios, frozen by the scene. The boy is sitting alone under the veranda, dappled in sunshine, lounging casually in his seat with a book opened before him, and he was completely lost in it, swept away by whatever story the book held. He looked as pristine as a painting or sculpture, his pose relaxed and comfortable against the seat, carefree and without worry. Any words Sett had dies in his throat, and he simply stands and enjoys the tranquil scene, one not meant for anyone’s eyes. 

It only takes a moment for Aphelios to look up and notice him, that sweet face warming with a blush and smile. He gestures Sett to come close and Sett does, walking forward in almost a daze. Aphelios signs to him welcomingly, lovingly, as gentle as any spoken greeting.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you rest well?”

Sett simply nods and sits besides him, still admiring the boy’s simple beauty. Aphelios sets his book down before stretching with a feline grace, his back arching somewhat alluringly, then comes forward to kiss Sett’s face all over - a peppering of sweet, short kisses. Sett eats them all up, and then pulls Aphelios close, returning the favor. 

“I got worried when I didn’t see ya next to me…” he begins, but Aphelios quiets him with another kiss. 

“I just wanted to see the rest of the home while you rested. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Aphelios’s hands pause as he considers what else he wants to say. “You said something yesterday, at the climax...Did you mean it?”

“That I love ya?” Sett feels prickles of anxiety at Aphelios’s serious expression. Was it too soon? Was it too much to say? He swallows audibly and bobs his head in assent. “Yeah, I meant it. I meant every word.”

Aphelios studies him, absorbing every detail in the man’s expression quizzically. “Love is a strange thing,” he signs, after a moment. “I can say that I love my sister, that I love my duty to the Lunari...but I’ve never truly loved anyone outside of that. Everyone else is too confusing, too unsure of what they want out of themselves and what they want out of me. I assumed it was something I’d live my life without. Relationships just make things more difficult, anyhow. But…” Again, he pauses, looking away, looking confused and somewhat lost. “But I know that I could not live if you died. I know that I would kill in your name, if you asked me too with reason. I know that I cannot stand to be apart from you for long, and that I miss you as soon as you leave. Your scent is comforting to me, and your voice is the most soothing thing I’ve ever encountered. And that scares me. It scares me how vulnerable it makes me feel. How exposed I am to show such emotions. But despite all of that…”

He faces Sett fully, and Sett watches as Aphelios signs something that he only glimpsed once in the sign language book, a brief gesture that brings his whole world to its knees.

“I love you too.”


End file.
